Country meets City
by dreamerwatergirl
Summary: Finn and Wendall meet under adnormal circumstances. Can Finn deal with his new crush and can Wendall deal with the Jeffersonian's homophobic crowd? Finn and Wendall pairing! Don't like? Don't read! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is just something I came up with after watching the new episodes with Finn. I'm still new to Fanfiction so bear with me. If it is good let me know and if not then I'm deeply sorry. I don't own anything. **

Finn gently set down the femur he had been emaxing for the past hour. With his neck at that angle for that amount of time, his mind is being to fog. It is time for a break. Doctor Brennan didn't need the femur fractures until after his short walk. Walking has always a past time that helped him clear his mind. It helped him escape his everyday struggles. He leaves the bone room to the outside of the building. He glances at the dark sky that had been once light out. That seems like ages ago. The night is cool and crisp as are most nights in D.C he had come to learn. His mind is taken off the troubling bone as he thought about his new life at the Jeffersonian. He has officially met all of the interns, he thinks. There was the loud one, the dark one, the Indian and the African one. That is it, he is sure. Before he could think of anything else a sound made his brain stop and his nerves were put on alert. It wasn't the normal sounds heard at night. It was a skin crawling squashing noise. He crept along the side of the brick wall to see a group of about five man making a circle around something. They separated to push a person against the stone. Under the street light, Finn could see the young man's short but strong frame. He could see the blonde hair and blood. He heard the men throw more punches and curse. They were all wearing suits and ties. He recognized at least two faces from the different wings of the Jeffersonian. He didn't know the man taking the punches. They called him words that made Finn's blood boil for reasons unclear to him. It was time he stopped watching and did something.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Bones.**

He runs at speeds he hadn't realized he had and stepped in between the blond and men in suits. The blonde's eyes are filled with a lot of anger and a little frustration. Finn feels a shiver run down his spine as he locks into them. He turns back to face the men that encouraged his involvement. They were all from the Jeffersonian. Their words stop as he starts.

"Stop this, are ya'll insane. You'll kill him,"  
"I can handle myself," His voice is smooth but his breathing is rough at the same time. He uses the back of his hand to help wipe the blood.  
The men run off after one says "We'll be back, queer."  
The blond presses his back against the brick and lets his eyelids close.  
"Thank you," He mutters, opening his eyes as remembers he is not alone, before Finn can say or do anything. He is entranced by the man before him by the way the blood, blue and blonde reflected in the light. Finn just stares as the man slumps down and his breathing slows. Finn rushes to find a pulse. His skin is tan and soft. He releases a breath that had gotten caught. The man didn't look like anyone he had seen around the Jeffersonian, but the dark lines tell Finn he does something taxing.  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
Finn set the man on the bone table across from the trouble some femurs with the help of a security guard. The guard didn't ask any question which was fine by Finn because he wasn't sure he could answer any. But the guard, Ron was his name, with his kind eyes did seem worried by the state of the man. Finn grabs a nearby camera, snaps photos of the damage done to the man. His wounds are all defensive and by the look of it he took a few punches to the face. His lip is slipt and he has a gash on the left side while the right bruises. Finn scans over the wounds with care and wonders vaguely why the man didn't fight back. Judging by the hands, he could have but he chose not to. Why? His hands hovered over the top of his shirt, the old jacket is on the floor, for he couldn't examine his arms with it on. He cannot bring himself the un-do the buttons. Finn bends his neck at the angle again and goes back to work figuring out what caused the femur fractured, to no luck. The man woke thirty minutes later unknown to Finn, whose mind was lost in possibilities.  
"The killer pushed a hockey stick between his legs to force them apart and pushing against the bend fractured the bone." The voice came from behind him and made him jump. The man had been silent getting up. Finn lets out a yelp and puts a hand to his chest.  
"You scared the living daylights out of me."  
"I'm sorry," The man's voice became sudden weak as the aching began to take its toll.  
"It's fine. Are you alright?" Finn helped the man back on to the opposite bone table before he fell over.  
"I'm fine... fine," His words were dismissed by a groan.  
"Whatever you say but let's at least make it look that way," Finn pulls off his white gloves and quickly grabs the wash rag, that he had gotten along with camera. He places the rag on the man's face, watching his breath hitch and him to winced at the sudden cold. The blood turns the white rag red. The man's eyes shown with sadness. Finn couldn't fight his questions anymore.  
"So, what's your name?"  
"I could ask you the same question. But judging by your accent and what Doctor Brennan has said, I'll go with the new intern Finn Abernathy. I'm Wendell."  
"You're right and good," Finn just stares at Wendell. He is smarter than he seemed.  
"Not as good as you apparently. You have become Doctor Brennan's new favorite."  
"You're an intern, here?"  
"You seemed surprised. But yeah." Finn stops for a second. How did I not meet him?  
"Can you... um... take off your shirt?"  
"Why?" His eyebrows furrow.  
"To see watch damage the kicks brought,"  
Wendell is hesitated but undoes them, his hands shaking slightly.  
"You saw that?"  
"I saw enough," Blue eyes meet brown. "Who were they?"  
"They... were no one." He shrugged the shirt off.  
"They looked like professors from other wings." Finn's widen when he catches the bruises and swelling. "What in Lord's name happened?"  
"Nothing,"  
"Nothing sure..." He snaps pictures before wiping the blood and seeing how many ribs are actually broken. His skin is soft and warm. Finn's hands trails the skin and by the grimaces and groans he has only one broken rib. "Nothing but a broken rib."  
"It's only nothing because I can't afford for it to be something."  
"What do you mean?" Finn grows worried for reasons unknown to him.  
"I mean even if I wanted to beat those sons of... those guys into the next era I would put an end to all I've worked for. And it's just... not worth it." His voice rings with sadness.  
"But why?"  
"Even if I report them or fight back, my chances here are screwed. I don't exactly have an endless pool of resources to keep me here. If you didn't notice the men work here and they hold power so they can-"  
"Beat the crap out of you because you like men?" Finn cut him off. This is insane.  
"Yes-" Wendell started to give the response he had been giving himself for months now. When Kam walks in to see Finn's hand resting on Wendell's bare chest he stops and breaks the eye contact. Finn had come out of the closet when he and her daughter broke up. It was a clean break up and Michelle already guessed. Kam smiles and the thought of the two but frown as she see the cuts and bruises that scattered Wendell and the red rag.  
"Oh my god, Wendell what happened to you?"  
"Hockey," Wendell stated simply.  
"I've seen you play hockey and this doesn't happen in hockey." She gives him her best 'Not-going-to-buy-it' look. "Mister Abernathy?"  
The two glance at each other.  
"Hockey, ma'am. I have the answer to the femur fractures, now." Finn moves to the other table, trying to remember what Wendell had first said. "The killer forces a hockey stick between his legs and pressing against the bend caused the fractures."  
"And it implies rape," Wendell stood beside Finn, with his shirt back on.  
"A man begin rapped is something you don't hear about." Finn didn't notice a shadow cross over Wendell's features.  
"You two are good together." Kam calls after leaving the room. She didn't buy what Wendell or Finn had said about the 'hockey' ingruies but Wendell could handle himself. She drove it out of her mind and went to tell Doctor Brennan the finding of the femur fractures.

**Review, please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all who have read and all. Sorry if it sucks and for mistakes. I have no idea were this is going. So suggestions are welcome. –dreamwatergirl**

**I own nothing. **

"Thank you, for saving me back there."

"Sure. I'm still not sure I understand why though. Thanks for the help. You were right!"

"You sound surprised again." Wendell chuckled and Finn was entranced by it.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Most people here aren't."

"You know when I was younger I had this step-dad and he would beat my mama. I tried to stop him but... he was never worth it." Finn let his words slip as those blue eyes studied him.

"I'm sorry. He probably wasn't but your mom was." Wendell's words are right and Finn knows it.

"Yeah I guess. So are you going to tell me why and if it's worth it?"

"I would love to stay here and not to answer that but I have to get to work."

"Don't you work here?" At this the blonde chuckled and left the room.  
"You know can't leave a curious man in the dark. It's just as bad as setting the cat and curiosity up on a date." Finn yelled after the man but he was gone and the brunette had work and sleep to do.

The next time Finn saw Wendell, outside of the boy's own thoughts, was the 'team-building' cases with Doctor Brennan. He didn't look any better. Finn fought the urge to fell for another broken rib. Wendell didn't stop Finn from insulting Arastoo in time. His thoughts were on his uncle. But he saw how naïve Finn's voice was that he didn't understand.

"Is it too difficult for you to work with Doctor Edison?"  
"Excuse me."

"You share the same religion who cherry picked the Bible to justify slavery. Is it too difficult for you to work with Wendell?"  
"Dude!" Wendell protest but Arastoo wasn't listening. Fisher on the other hands was.

"Wait what? Are you-" He couldn't continue because he started laughing.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean nothing by-"  
"But still you're words have meaning, Mister Abernathy." Arastoo continued and Fisher laughter died. By the end of it, Wendell had to agree with Fisher. He still wished the man had left him out of it.

"So are you?" Fisher turned to ask Wendell latter.

"Leave it alone, Fisher." Arastoo said returning to the case.

Later in the week the men returned five times and five times Wendell was asked about the cuts the men left.

"Mister Bray, where did this come from?" Doctor Brennan was the first.

"Wendell, what happened to your face?" Hodgen was the second.

"What's going on?" Booth the third.  
"How did this happen?" Angela was the fourth.

"Are you going to answer them?" And Finn the fifth. It wasn't until Sweets found Wendell pinned to a wall with a knife at his throat did this questions drive their way to the front of everyone's mind.


End file.
